


Just A Harmless Daydream

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Alec wanted it so badly. He dreamt of a new world to explore with new things to try. If he could live on land with legs there would be so much that he could do. He could actually wear clothes and he would finally be dry! It was a world unimaginable to a mermaid, though it didn’t stop him from trying. He kept all of his dreams to himself for he knew that his family would never understand his obsession./Bingo Square:Under Water





	Just A Harmless Daydream

The water was so beautiful with its brilliant colours, so vibrant and clear. Creatures of all shapes and sizes swam around all day long, darting and dashing and calling Alec to play. Alec adored it, all of it. Truly he did. He loved the way that the sun would send shadows and beams of light through the waves, the way that the coral seemed to change every day. It was vast, a never-ending paradise that Alec would never be able to explore all of. The ocean was his home and he loved it deeply, but he wanted more.

He wanted what the humans had. Whenever he could find a moment of peace, Alec would slip away and swim up to the surface of the water where he would hide behind a large rock to watch and dream. Once there, he would pretend that he was one of those humans who played on the beach without a care in the world and who ran in and out of the sea without even thinking about it. He would dream of a day when he could run around in the fresh air and meet _new people_.

Alec wanted it so badly. He dreamt of a new world to explore with new things to try. If he could live on land with _legs_ there would be so much that he could do. He could actually wear _clothes_ and he would finally be dry! It was a world unimaginable to a mermaid, though it didn’t stop him from trying. He kept all of his dreams to himself for he knew that his family would never understand his obsession.

But he wanted it. Oh God, did he want it.

And he didn’t just want it because of the beautiful man that started every morning with a sunrise swim, his chest dripping when he finally left the water and his eyes golden in the pale sun. Alec didn’t want to be a human for him; he wanted to be a human for other reasons.

He wanted to sleep in a bed with his arms wrapped tight around another person. He wanted to walk hand in hand down the beautiful sand to watch as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, fingers interlocked so that he could feel every ring of the other man digging into his fingers before sharing a sweet kiss. He wanted to go home with someone and curl up on a couch, legs twisted together until it was impossible to know whose were whose. Alec wanted to kiss dark skin and to feel hands trailing over his body, hair twisted through his fingers.

Okay, so maybe Alec did want to be human for that man, but it wasn’t like he would ever get to be.

One day Alec would take over from his father as leader of the ocean. He could never be a human and he could never be with that man. _It was time to let go,_ he told himself sternly every night and made himself promise to never go back to the surface and to not let himself fall any deeper in love with a man that he would never know.

And yet every morning Alec would be back there without fail, watching the man leave the beach once again without ever noticing Alec sitting there and hating himself for the pain he put himself through.

 _It was a harmless day dream_ , Alec would whisper to himself as his heart broke just a little bit more, _just a harmless day dream._


End file.
